


A Later Date

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [18]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, proposal, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: What could you possibly do in order to make sure that your emotions aren’t misunderstood?
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	A Later Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winter Proposal

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t thinking of asking a certain Avenger to spend the rest of his life with you. It was obvious in the way you would call his name laced with affection and anticipation, and it was even more obvious whenever you’d attempt to get as close to him as possible. Edmond was brought along for nearly every mission and almost never left your side. 

Though you may often feel like your feelings were all one-sided, there were always those rare tender, intimate moments shared between the two of you. His touch was gentle, and he always made sure you were comfortable with it before initiating anything. Though perhaps it was more out of concern for your safety than it was because he longed to touch you as much you did towards him.

A heavy sigh escapes your lips and you shake your head as you roll the ring around in the palm of your hand. You weren’t too sure when the ring was given to you, but it was something that you weren’t too sure about the situation as a whole. What could you possibly do in order to make sure that your emotions aren’t misunderstood? 

Another sigh escapes your lips, but what truly shocks you is the sudden appearance of the same man who was consuming all your thoughts. You nearly drop the ring, and barely manage to catch it in time. You pulled the precious accessory close to your chest and tucked it into your breast pocket. 

“What- What are you doing here, Edmond?”

“Your thoughts are filled with anguish, Master. I could sense them from far away.”

“Oh…” the fake smile you had barely managed to put together immediately faded away. A flicker of concern is evident on Edmond’s face, but it escapes you as your thoughts immediately wander back to your insecurities towards him. 

“[Name]...”

The way he called for you was so soft and tender. The soft lilt of his voice contrasted deeply with his usual tone. There was no scorn laced into every word, no criticism that pushed to further yourself. It was just.. Soft. Husky. 

It was just Edmond. 

“It’s no-”

“It is not nothing when you are clearly in pain. What is it that plagues you?”

The words were stuck in your throat. You weren’t sure how to respond, or what to say, and quite honestly, it was frustrating that suddenly you weren’t capable of speaking your thoughts. You hung your head low in frustration. Even though you so desperately wanted to tell him, the fear that you were potentially going to ruin the relationship and bonds that you currently have now crippled you. 

“Master.”

His voice came first, and then his touch startled you from the thoughts that haunted you. He always told you not to touch him, that his entire being was laced with poison and corruption, and that if you ever did touch him, he could not guarantee that your core would not be tainted. And yet… his touch was so gentle, warm, and you wanted nothing more than to lean into it.

He gently cupped your cheek and he sighed, “Do you no longer trust me enough to confide in me, Master? I cannot help relieve the pain you are experiencing if you don’t tell me what it-” His words die as he sees the tears gather at the corners of your eyes. It is completely unlike you to cry in front of others. Even when you were frustrated or sad, not once had he seen you break down so completely as right now. 

“[Name]-”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I don’t know how to talk about it with you.”

There was a silence and Edmond’s hand slowly withdrew. If you had the vulnerability and desperation to take his hand back, you would have, but instead you sat there, your grip tightening around your knees. After a rough sniffle and swiftly shaking your head to rid yourself of the thoughts, you looked at him.

He still looked very much concerned, and also very confused. He didn’t know what he could do to help you, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he could leave you alone either. He was kneeling down on one knee, just to maintain eye level with you, and he sighed, “It’s me, isn’t it?”

Your eyes widened, and before you could stop him from speaking, he continued, “I am the source of your problem right now.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to call it a problem-”

“You are crying.”

You sighed and muttered, “Edmond.”

“I’m only pointing out what’s in front of me,” he chuckled and then shook his head, “Though in all honesty, what is it? Are we not close enough for you to tell me this?”

“Edmond-”

“Or is it because suddenly you wish to push me away. That you no longer want me by your side-”

“Edmond,  _ please _ . Let me speak before you go rambling off into a tangent!” 

Both of you stared at each other before he nodded his head and gestured for you to go on with his hand. You took in a deep breath and admitted, “My feelings for you are bothering me. And I-”

“What-”

“Edmond, let me finish.” He murmured an apology and you continued, “I.. We’re close, you know. I talk to you about everything. You’ve seen me at my worst, and you’ve seen me at what I’d like to call my best. You… you were my pillar of support no matter where I went, and you always made sure I was safe and healthy even when I wasn’t in any immediate danger.” 

A smile touches your lips and you slowly pull out the ring. You rolled it around in your hand for a bit and admitted, “Is it selfish of me to want you by my side forever?”

“Not at all,” Edmond laughed. It was his usual laughter that usually startled the younger servants and annoyed the other Avengers. But it was the laughter that also meant that Edmond was genuinely feeling amused. He placed his hand over yours and answered, “I suppose this was the most likely way for this to happen to us.”

“Are you telling me you predicted this?” 

“Perhaps, now then, I suppose I should wear this ring.”

“What about mine?”

“Hmm.. I’ll give you one on a later date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
